Dawn (anime)
'''Dawn' (jap. ヒカリ Hikari) - to dziesięcioletnia Koordynatorka Pokémonów i dawna towarzyszka Asha podczas podróży po regionie Sinnoh. Jest córką Johanny, a jej Pokémonem starterem był Piplup, którego otrzymała od profesora Rowana. Pojawia się po raz pierwszy w odcinku Pierwsza podróż. Historia Dawn rozpoczęła swoją podróż z Piplupem. W przeciwieństwie do May, wiedziała od początku, że chce być koordynatorką. Po spotkaniu z Ashem i Brockiem, zdecydowała się na podróż z nimi, ich doświadczenie miało być prawdopodobnie pomocne dla niej. Podobnie jak Ash, który ma szczęście, że widział legendarnego Pokémona na początku swojej podróży, Dawn widziała duszę Mesprita w odcinku ''Pierwsza podróż''. Miała rower, ale jak rowery Misty i May, został zniszczony przez Piorun Pikachu Asha. Planowała wziąć dużą walizkę pełną sukienek, ale matka zostawiła ją w domu ze względu na niepraktyczność. Posiada przepustkę do Pokazów w Sinnoh. Johanna dała Dawn swoją pierwszą wstążkę na szczęście, którą zdobyła jako koordynatorka. Dawn przegrała swoje pierwsze pokazy w odcinku ''Dawn i jej pierwsza rywalka'' z jej nową najbliższą przyjaciółką i rywalką, Zoey. Po przegranej, matka Dawn powiedziała jej, żeby nie opierała się na niej, ale na przyjaciołach. Ostatecznie, w drugim oficjalnym konkursie, Dawn wyprzedziła swojego rywala z dzieciństwa, Kenny'ego, i zdobyła swoją pierwszą wstążkę. thumb|left|Dawn i Zoey. Później trenowała z Zoey w wymyślaniu różnych ruchów do pokazów odcinku ''Porażki i zwycięstwa''. Wymyśliła Lodowy Strumień Wody Buizela, lecz nie była w stanie nad nim zapanować. Ash później dokonuje tego w Pucharze Wallace'a. Pomimo jej zaufania i szkolenia do konkursów, w odcinku ''Nie mów hop, Dawn'', kiedy startowała w Pokazach Hearthome, przegrała w rundzie odwoławczej. W odcinku ''Wielkie zaskoczenie'', po raz drugi z rzędu przegrała w rundzie apelacyjnej. To była znacząca zmiana w charakterze Dawn. Po drugim ciosie, Dawn straciła poczucie własnej wartości, nie wiedziała, co robić i wciąż była bardzo zdenerwowana. Jednak, stała się bardziej skupiona i odzyskała pewność siebie po walce z Maylene w odcinku ''Coś więcej niż walka''. Dawn zaczęła ćwiczyć na poważnie i ostatecznie była w stanie złamać złą passę w odcinku ''Strategia z uśmiechem'', gdzie była w stanie wygrać Puchar Wallace'a, pokonując May w finale. Dawn, od tego czasu, utrzymuje nową ostrość i pokorę. thumb|Dawn w walce z Maylene w sali. Po nauczeniu się do kolejnego konkursu w Celestic, stała się bardzo oddana w szkolenia, a faktycznie przepracowywała Pokémony. Ze względu na ciężką pracę, udało jej się wygrać konkurs. Jedna z kombinacji Dawn w tym konkursie dała Ashowi inspirację dla jednej z jego znanych taktyk, którą użył w późniejszym terminie, czyli Kontra Tarcza. W odcinku [[DP106|''Płochliwy przyjaciel!]], jej Mamoswine zaczął być nieposłuszny po ewolucji. Mimo to, wciąż był chętny do treningu. Mimo nieposłuszności, Dawn bardzo dbała o Mamoswine'a, jak pokazano w odcinku [[DP119|''Próba sił]], gdy oboje zgubili się i Mamsowine został ranny. Korzystając z wiedzy medycznej od Brocka, Dawn była w stanie leczyć Mamoswine'a, który zaczął powoli ją słuchać. Jednak wciąż był buntownikiem i był znów nieposłuszny w finale Pokazów Lilypad ze względu na krótki temperament, przez co przegrał walkę. Jednak Dawn pozostaje spokojna i pozostaje optymistą. Jej spotkanie z Mespritem i spotkania Asha i Brocka z Azelfem i Uxie objawiły się, gdy Zespół G złapał opiekunów Jezior, by przebudzić Dialgę i Palkię. Opiekunowie Jezior porozumiewali się telepatycznie z Ashem, Dawn i Brockiem i teleportowali ich do Centrali Zespołu G. W końcu z pomocą Cynthii, Zespół G zostaje aresztowany, a opiekunowie zostają wolni. Z pomocą Candice i Zoey, po wielu nieudanych próbach, Dawn opanowuje nową taktykę, Płonący Lód. Korzysta z tej taktyki w Pokazach Daybreak. thumb|left|Młoda Dawn. Podczas gdy jest jedyną partnerką w podróży głównego bohatera, która nie ma rodzeństwa, ma dwóch przyjaciół z dzieciństwa, którzy pojawili się w anime, Kenny i Leona, obaj nazywają ją Dee Dee. Dawn nie pozwoliła im powiedzieć Ashowi i Brockowi, dlaczego ma ten przydomek, ale w odcinku [[DP161|''Nie jestem Dee Dee, Jestem Dawn!]] okazało się, że powodem nazwy były jej błyszczące włosy, które zostały naelektryzowane przez zwierzęta z klasy w jej przedszkolu, Plusle'a i Minuna, dlatego też w przedszkolu nazywano ją '''D'iamentowa 'D'zidzia. Ze względu na to, ma pewne obawy do Plusle'a i Minuna. Ursula wykorzystuje to przeciwko Dawn w pokazach i celowo próbuje zniszczyć jej włosy za pomocą Plusle'a i Minuna. Mimo że się jej to udało, Dawn, za zachętą Mamoswine'a i Cyndaquila, była w stanie zagórować nad traumą i pokonać Ursulę, przez co wygrała swoją ostatnią wstążkę. Później trenuje w odcinku [[DP167|''Nauka od podstaw!]], gdzie pojawia się z nową taktyką do Wielkiego Festiwalu Sinnoh, Lodowym Żyrandolem. Tym razem wspaniale opanowała nowy ruch. Później, po uzyskaniu Togekiss, trenowała, aby znaleźć sposób na obejście konieczności Togekiss o poruszaniu się z wdziękiem i była w stanie zrobić to pomyślnie. thumb|right|200px|Dawn w zimowym stroju. zapisała się na Wielki Festiwal Sinnoh w odcinku [[DP174|''Zaczynamy Pierwszą Rundę!]]. Używała Buneary i Cyndaquila w rundzie apelacyjnej. Tam przechodzi dalej i walczy z Ursulą w następnym odcinku. Z Mamoswine'em i Pachirisu, a także jej nową kombinacją, Lodowym Żyrandolem, była w stanie pokonać Gabite i Flareona Ursuli. W kolejnym odcinku pokonała Jessilinę i awansowała do finału, gdzie walczyła z Zoey. W finale, była bardzo blisko wygranej z Piplupem i Togekiss przeciwko Glameowowi i Gallade'owi Zoey, ale jednak przegrała. Po finale, zwraca wstążkę matkce mówiąc, że nie jest już w cieniu matki, ale potrzebuje opieki i wsparcia Pokémona - w ten sposób okazuje swój rozwój jako trenera. Po zakończeniu konkursu, Zoey powiedziała Dawn, że Candice robi imprezę na cześć jej zwycięstwa w Snowpoint i że Dawn również jest mile widziana, ale Dawn odrzuciła zaproszenie stwierdzając, że nadal chce wspierać Asha w nadchodzącej bitwie w Sunyshore i Konwaliowej Konferencji. Następnie podziękowała wszystkim Pokémonom, które podróżowały z nią przez Sinnoh, za ich ciężką pracę i zobowiązała się, że wkrótce zostanie Top Koordynatorką. Po nocy spędzonej po walce w sali i Lidze Sinnoh, Dawn rozmyślała, czy nie pójdzie z Ashem i Brockiem do Kanto. Jednak po otrzymaniu zaproszenia przez Paris, postanawia zatrzymać się w Sinnoh. thumb|left|Dawn w stroju cheerleaderki. Po tym, Dawn postanowiła spędzić trochę czasu w domu przed uwzględnieniem jej następnego ruchu i spędził ten czas na rozwoju nowych kombinacji do konkursów. Spędziła wiele czasu na pracę z Cyndaquilem i ostatecznie postanowiła udać się do Hoenn, by tak uczestniczyć w pokazach. Jednak miała trudności z ustaleniem, które Pokémony weźmie ze sobą, a które zostawi z profesorem Rowanem. W końcu, po wizycie u profesora Rowana i kolejnym incydencie z pewnymi Ariadosami (które spowodowały ewolucję jej Cyndaquila w Quilavę), Dawn postanowiła wziąć wszystkie Pokémony do Hoenn. W odcinku [[BW085|''All for the Love of Meloetta!]] okazało się, że Dawn przyjechała do Unovy i mieszkała w willi Cynthii w mieście Undella, gdy mistrzyni odwiedziła miasto Virbank. Kiedy ta wróciła z Ashem, on i Dawn ponownie się spotkali, przy czym koordynatorka spotkała także jego nowych przyjaciół - Iris i Cilana. Przed przyjazdem do Undelli, Dawn odwiedziła Nimbasę, gdzie oglądała musical i jeden z pokazów mody Elesy. Dziewczyna ujawniła również, że będzie startować w Pucharze Mistrzostw Świata Juniorów. Doszła do rundy drugiej, gdzie przegrała z Iris. Później, w BW093, oznajmiła, że ma zamiar udać się do Johto, by konkurować w Pucharze Wallace'a. Ona i Ash stoczyli ostatnią walkę, po której dziewczyna opuściła Unovę. Postać thumb|Temperament Dawn. W trakcie swojej podróży w Sinnoh, Dawn była w stanie wymyślić różne kombinacje, aby pokazać wygląd i siłę Pokémonów. Zaczęło się to od prostych rzeczy, jak na przykład wydłużenie dziobu Piplupa. Później, Dawn rozpoczęła bardziej złożone kombinacje, takie jak Płonący Lód czy Lodowy Żyrandol, które były zarówno potężne jak i piękne. Po wielu praktykach, Pokémony Dawn były w stanie opanować te kombinacje w walce. Dawn jest zupełnie inna niż którykolwiek z przyjaciół Asha. Dawn ma więcej obaw o wygląd. Decyduje się spać we wnętrzu namiotu, podczas gdy inni śpią na zewnątrz. Niemniej jednak, później śpi także na zewnątrz. Za każdym razem, gdy jest przed kamerą, musi poświęcić chwilę, by uczesać włosy. W odcinku [[DP070|Śpiew dzwoneczków'']] Dawn wykazała, że zaprojektowała kamizelkę dla Buneary (ale przyznała również, że jej matka uszyła ją). W odcinku ''Stylowe wejście'' ponownie wykazała swój talent do projektowania, gdy szkicowała różne sukienki do Kolekcji Hearthome, choć odrzuciła wszystkie z nich. Pokémony thumb|Obecna drużyna Dawn.Drużyna Dawn jest nawet zróżnicowana. Poza Ambipom i Buneary, wszystkie jej Pokémony dysponują różnymi typami. Jeżeli chodzi o jej podejście do Kieszonkowych Potworów, nie można w żaden sposób na nie narzekać. Mieszkając całe życie z Glameowem, wie ona jak traktować Pokémony, nie boi się ich ona i od samego początku ma pojęcie, do czego służy Poké Ball. Większość jej Stworków raczej nie stwarza problemów, choć z tymi po raz pierwszy Dawn zetknęła się po złapaniu Buizela. Na szczęście dzięki pomocy Luciana oraz późniejszej wymianie z Ashem, nasza bohaterka miała chwilę spokoju. Obecnie jej największym problemem jest Mamoswine, który kompletnie nie chce słuchać swojej trenerki. Jego zbyt szybka ewolucja oraz brak umiejętności w obejściu z tak dużym Pokémonem sprawiły, że stał się on nieufny i pasywny wobec Dawn. Mimo to głęboko wierzy ona, że uda jej się odbudować z nim należytą więź. W końcu się jej to udaje. Przy sobie Tymczasowe Pokazy Pokémonów frame|Wstążki Dawn przed [[DP162.]] Wstążki Wstążki Sinnoh *Wstążka Floaromy (''Pierwsze koty za płoty'') *Aqua Wstążka (''Strategia z uśmiechem'') *Wstążka Celestic ([[DP095|''Starcie dwóch pokoleń!]]) *Wstążka Chocovine ([[DP114|''Niestraszny nam żaden Gabite]]) *Wstążka Daybreak ([[DP162|''Wielki bis!]]) Stroje Plik:Dawn Jubilife.png|Strój Dawn na Pokazach Jubilife Plik:Dawn Floaroma.png|Strój Dawn na Pokazach Floaroma Plik:Dawn Hearthome.png|Strój Dawn na Pokazach Hearthome Plik:Dawn Wallace Cup.png|Strój Dawn na Pucharze Wallace'a Plik:Dawn Celectic.png|Strój Dawn na Pokazach Celestic Plik:Dawn Lilypad.png|Strój Dawn na Pokazach Lilypad Plik:Dawn Daybreak.png|Strój Dawn na Pokazach Daybreak Plik:Dawn Grand Festival.png|Strój Dawn na Wielkim Festiwalu Plik:Dawn Alamos.png|Strój Dawn na Pokazach Alamos thumb|Dawn w rozpuszczonych włosach.thumbthumb Osiągnięcia *Nieoficjalne Pokazy w [[DP022|''Dobry zwyczaj, nie pożyczaj]] - drugie miejsce *Turniej Dwuwalk Miasta Hearthome (drugie miejsce - z Conwayem) (''Nie ma jak praca zespołowa'') *Kolekcja Hearthome - zwycięzca (''Stylowe wejście'') *Turniej Pokémon Ping Ponga *Turniej Walk Festiwalu Twinleaf *Wielki Festiwal Sinnoh - drugie miejsce (''Wielki bój o zwycięstwo!'') *Puchar Juniorów Mistrzostw Świata Pokémon (Top 8) Aktorzy głosowi Zobacz też * Dawn (gra) * Platinum (Adventures) Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z anime Kategoria:Postacie z Sinnoh Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Koordynatorzy Pokémonów